1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing device, an image editing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an image editing program, and more specifically to an image editing device which is capable of communicating with a portable information device, an image editing method to be executed by that image editing device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with an image editing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases in a conference, when discussions are conducted using sheets of a document printed out by a multi function peripheral (MFP), it becomes necessary to make minor alterations to the contents. In such cases, conventionally, an application program such as a word processor had to be executed on a personal computer (PC) to re-edit the original data which is the original of the data formed as an image on the sheets printed out and to print out the edited original data.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-072172 describes an image processing device which analyzes image data generated by photographing a subject to be photographed, thereby categorizing the image data into multiple prescribed classifications based on the subject to be photographed, and thereafter adding a correction according to the classifications, and which is provided with a correction content storage means to store by the classifications the correction content to be added to the image data, a degree-of-congruence detection means to detect the degree of congruence of the image data for each of the classifications by analyzing the image data, a degree-of-congruence modification means to modify the degree of congruence for each of the classifications detected, and an image data correction means to add a correction to the image data by reflecting the correction content stored for each of the classifications in a proportion corresponding to the congruence modified.
However, while a conventional image processing device is able to perform different image processing partially within the image data, there is a problem that multiple parts within the image data cannot be altered.